Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method for a vehicle, in particular a display method for vehicles having an electric drive, for example electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, charging stations for charging an electric charge accumulator of the vehicle being displayed with the aid of the display method.
Description of the Background Art
Display systems, for example navigation systems, are available for vehicles, for example passenger cars or trucks, in which filling stations, charging stations and other special destinations, such as shopping centers, are stored and may be marked on a map representation. In vehicles having an electric drive, in particular, it is sensible and important to display, to a driver, suitable charging stations for charging an electric energy accumulator for the electric drive, for example, on a navigation system. As electric vehicles become more widespread, however, the number of charging stations increases, so that a display of all available charging stations, for example on a map representation, may result in an extremely cluttered and confusing representation. FIG. 1 shows an example of a schematic representation of a map 10 on a navigation system of a vehicle. The vehicle is represented, for example, as arrow 11. Multiple streets 12 through 16 are furthermore shown on map 10. A planned route of vehicle 11 extends along street 14 and is therefore represented in FIG. 1 by a thicker line thickness. The upside-down triangles designate charging stations at which the electric energy accumulator of an electric vehicle may be charged. As is apparent from FIG. 1, the representation is cluttered by the large number of charging stations.
In this connection, a method for outputting information about charging stations for vehicles with electric drives is disclosed in DE 10 2010 048 258 A1. In the method, filter criteria for outputting the information about charging stations for vehicles with electric drives are detected, and charging stations are ascertained whose assigned information meets the detected filter criteria. The ascertained charging stations are output in the vehicle.
US 2009/0265099 A1 relates to a navigation aid, which has an intelligent display mode and a communication system. The navigation aid is connected to a vehicle sensor system and historical or time-based information for the purpose of reducing the number of businesses which are displayed on a map by filtering out unnecessary or less preferred services.